The outcast who saved the galaxy Chapter 2
by MinnesotaChick
Summary: Just continuing the story, enjoy!


Chapter Two  
I was sleeping when the ship came to a shrieking stop. I jerked forward and almost fell out of my seat. "Looks like Anakin hasn't fixed his landing problem yet." I mumbled as I stood up and walked towards the front to join the others. "Morning." Rex said, tossing me an apple. "Thanks." I replied wearily. I took a bite out of the crisp apple and leaned against the wall. We all waited silently until Anakin finally opened the door. I walked off and within three seconds I had a circle of clones around me, with Rex at my side. "What's with the circle." I whispered. "Some people don't trust you and want to hurt you." He whispered back. "Well that's lovely." I mumbled, tightening the grip on my beaten up messenger bag. There were protesters all around shouting "Send her away!" "An assassin doesn't belong here!" "Get out of here street rat!" They angered me, but I didn't glare or say anything to them. It hurt, badly, but I didn't show any emotion. Sadly we were still five miles away from the Jedi temple, so the shouts would be long. The protesters followed us, becoming more raged that soon they were throwing rocks. I sensed a knife being thrown at a clone on my left, so I used the force to stop it, and threw it to the ground. Then out of the blue a giant, sharp rock was thrown over the heads of the clones and hit my head faster then I could ever imagine. I fell to the ground, unconscious. "Sella!" Rex yelled. The clones stayed in the circle, set their guns to stun and stunned the people who tried to attack. Rex kneeled down and shook my body. "Is she okay?" Obi Wan asked. "No. She's bleeding badly and needs help." Rex replied, covering my forehead to stop the blood. "Anakin, run and grab Yoda, Mace Windo, Shaak Ti and Ahsoka. More people are coming, so hurry." Obi Wan shouted, and Anakin took off. "Rex, stay here with Sella." Obi Wan ordered, stood up, and helped to back people away. Rex sat me up and had his arm around my shoulder so I wouldn't fall back down. "Come on Sella, wake up." Rex urged, gently shaking me. "Rex, we can't hold them off, you need to carry her to the Jedi temple, and run fast." Obi Wan yelled. He nodded, slipped his left arm under my knees and his right arm in the middle of my back. He stood up, carrying me like a child, and bolted. My head rested on his chest, and he held me close. All the bouncing woke me up, but my vision was blurred for quite a while. "...Rex?" I said weakly. "Hold in there Sella, we're almost there." He replied, and tried to run faster. I couldn't hold on. My head was spinning, my heart was pounding, I had a horrible headache and I could barely keep my eyes open. "Rex, I can't stay awake for much..." I trailed off and blacked out again. Rex was half a mile away when Shaak Ti, Ahsoka, Mace Windo, and Yoda came running out and ran to Rex. Rex gently handed me to Mace Windo. "Take her to the infirmary quickly. I need to help my men." Rex said quickly and ran off. "Shaak Ti and Ahsoka, take her to the infirmary." Mace said, handing me to Shaak Ti. She turned around and ran back to the Jedi temple with Ahsoka trailing behind. They ran inside and sprinted up two flights of stairs to the infirmary. Shaak Ti gently laid me down on a bed and got to work. She pulled a piece of rock you of my head and healed me, but I was still weak. "Will she wake up?" Ahsoka asked her worried eyes scanning my limp body. "I don't know. Only time can tell." Shaak Ti replied, gently moving the hair out of my face with her cold hand. "Stay here with her, Ahsoka." Shaak said, and walked out. Ahsoka grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to the bed. She sat down and held onto the railing on the side till her knuckles turned white. "I know you can hear me Sella. Just hold in there. We need you. The Jedi is falling, we can't let the Sith win. Please Sella, wake up. Come on Sella. Listen to me, listen to me and freaking wake up!" She yelled, shaking the bed a little. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. I heard someone crying but I didn't know who. When my vision finally cleared I looked over to my right and saw Ahsoka Tano crying. She had her head in her hands and the tears dripped from between her fingers. "Hey, hey, hey, I'm not dead. It takes more then a rock to take me down." I said gently. Ahsoka sat up and stared at me. "Your alive!" She yelled, and threw her arms around me. "Hell yea I'm alive. Ya think I'd leave knowing the kid I've protected since she was three is still alive and well?" I said, smirking. "I thought you were gone." She sobbed. "Kid, I'm okay. Just a little sore." I said, placing my hand on her back and trying to comfort her. She sat up and wiped her eyes. "You sound really weak and sick." She said in a concerned voice as she felt my forehead. "Sella, your burning up!" She cried. "Kid I'll be fine." I reassured her. "Just give me," I coughed for a few seconds before I could continue. "Just give me a few days and I'll be good as new." I said, my voice raspy and weak. "You need help." She said, reaching for her comm. "Soka I'll be fine." I said, not wanting any more commotion to make my head hurt more. She ignored me and turned it on. "Obi Wan come in...Obi Wan, do you read me?" "Loud and clear what's going on." "Sella is awake but she is coming down with a fever.""We're on our way back. We will meet you there. Get a doctor for her." And with that she signed off. Ahsoka stood up, picked up the phone on the wall and dialed the "doctor" button. "Hello, doc, I need your help. My friend recently got hit in the head and is awake but coming down with a fever... Yes, we are in the normal infirmary, not the emergency infirmary...thank you doc." She hung up and went back to her spot and sat down. "Kid I'll be fine. You didn't need to call the doc." I said crabbily. "I can't let my protecter suffer." She said right when Rex, Obi Wan and Anakin walked in. "Good to see your awake commander." Rex said. "Eh, could be better." I said, my head pounding. "Could me and Sella have a moment of peace," Rex asked, glancing back at Obi Wan. He nodded and they all walked out. Rex sat down where Ahsoka was sitting and pulled his helmet off and set it on the table. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pounding pain in my head. "Sella, while we have this moment, I just want to say I missed you." Rex said, looking at my face. A bead of sweat rolled down my face and I opened my eyes to find myself caught in Rex's gaze. "I missed you too, captain. But you know I couldn't stay." I replied wearily. "I know, but I had finally fallen under your spell the day you left and I couldn't keep you out of my mind." He confessed. "Rex, you know it's not possible." I said, breaking from his gaze and looked out the window. He grabbed my hand and I looked at him, surprised. "I don't give a damn if its against the order. You can't stop emotions that have already started." He said, his voice firm. "And besides, the Jedi are going to get rid of that rules in a week. Can you keep a secret till then?" He asked, his deep brown eyes twinkling with hope. I put my hand on the side of his face and smiled. "I don't think it will work out," I softly replied. His smile soap pearled, but he still. leaned in to kiss me when the doctor came in. I shoved him away so the doctor wouldn't notice what he almost did. I intended for him to fall in the chair, but that didn't exactly work. He missed the chair by three inches and fell on the floor. He cursed under his breath, got up, and sat in the chair. "Is everything alright?" The doctor asked. "Yes. Just my head is spinning and I feel a little sick." I replied. "Well, let me run some tests and we will see what the problem is." The doctor replied.


End file.
